wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragons/@comment-33868246-20171209164934/@comment-2.49.174.91-20180309150032
1) I don't really have a favorite-favorite, but I think SkyWings are pretty cool. They have a huge reformation they have go to through from being under Scarlet's rule. My favorite SkyWing has to be Cliff just because of how dang adorable he is. (Peril's a close second, though!) 2) Sunny. She's sweet and loving. Whiteout's a close second with how adorable and weird she is. Darkstalker's a great villain, but his title of "great villain" outshines his title of "great hybrid". Peacemaker has so much potential I'm probably going to tap into with a fanfic. 3) I don't think any tribe is overrated, but if you had to pin me down and force me to tell, I'd say RainWings get a little too much glamor. NightWings a close second again. 4) Burn and Blister. Burn wants to enact war when she's bored and Blister would just take over the world. 5) *thinks* ... I don't think any dragon is really annoying. The ones I don't necessarily care for don't stick around long enough for me to hate them. 6) The prose. I hate. The prose. Dialogue tags are used way too frequently; four out of every five dialogue tags are "said" (I checked!); "dragon said" is swapped out with "said dragon" which just sounds childish; the passive voice is used way too often (Passive is: "He was feeling..." Active is: "He felt..."); and there are many, many times where a dialogue tag could've been removed and everyone would still be able to figure out who the dragon saying them was. Characters; they have a purpose. Plot; it will be touched upon eventually. Prose; no excuse. Sutherland should not be writing a five-year old's children's book. She is writing for tweens to young adults who deserve a better prose. 7) IceWings: haughty and glamorous in every fathomable way (Queen Glacier) MudWings: sib-loving lowborns (Clay's sibs) NightWings: ethereal and ominous; proud and bigoted (Darkstalker) RainWings: lazy and stupid; if "sleep" was a dragon (Coconut) SandWings: back-stabbing outlaws (Vulture) SeaWings: artsy and extravagant (Coral) SkyWings: SPARTA! (Kestrel) 8) I loved Darkstalker. It was a blast to read and it sheds so much light on the past of Pyrrhia. If only we could get a Legends: Scorching. 9) I love imaging the scene right at the end of Talons of Power (SPOILERS) where Darkstalker takes away Turtle's animus magic. I imagined Turtle's eyes and glowing as if his magic was almost being transferred from him to Darkstalker via "glowey stuff streaming out of his mouth". Geez, that'd be cool if Darkstalker didn't just disable his magic, but he stole his magic. Animus +1! 10) THE WORLDBUILDING. I. LOVE. THE WORLDBUILDING! EACH TRIBE MAKES SO MUCH SENSE AND I LOVE THE CULTURES AND EVERYTHING! (Except that one tiny detail I won't go into because I'll be hated on for it.) New Dragon Names) If you're referring to tribe names, I'm thinking the scrapped GrassWings may make a return as a Pantalan tribe. If you're referring to actual names, SilkWings already have been confirmed to have butterfly names, so... I want a queen named Queen just for the insane pun. It's a butterfly that mimics the monarch... If Monarch isn't a queen's name, Viceroy could be another name, since it's also a monarch-mimicking butterfly. Thank you for this! I had fun!